


The Five Times Elphaba Didn't Tip, And the One Time She Did [Podfic]

by orionsfreckles, quoththegayven



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee, Coffeeshop AU, College, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Oneshot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shiz, Starbucks, University, coffee AU, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsfreckles/pseuds/orionsfreckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "The Five Times Elphaba Didn't Tip, And the One Time She Did" by lrhaboggle.After having a rather rocky run-in with a certain green-skinned customer, Galinda starts to notice her hanging around the café more and more. It doesn't make sense to her, that a girl so full of loathing would keep on popping up in her life, but then again, life did always have a way of changing, even if the change was slow. But sometimes, the best stories had the smallest starts.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	The Five Times Elphaba Didn't Tip, And the One Time She Did [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Five Times Elphaba Didn't Tip, And the One Time She Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679941) by [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles). 



  


**Cast:**  
quoththegayven _as Narrator and Elphaba_  
orionsfreckles _as Galinda_

**Length:** 18:49 

**File size:** 21.2 MB 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [lrhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle) for giving us permission to read this fic - and more in the future, hopefully! (Also, the two of us have fancast ourselves as Elphie and Galinda in the past, so this was kinda a dream, a little bit? XD) I hope you enjoy our rendition of your work, and I hope I pronounced your username right... 
> 
> If you haven't already, check out more of lrhaboggle's writing, she has a ton of Wicked stories to choose from!
> 
> This podfic was also posted for Voiceteam 2020's second week of challenges. Check out the other Voiceteam fics (especially the ones for my team, Red Out Loud) in the collection links!


End file.
